


Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET: Imperial Red Clover

by ReianaSmiley



Series: Pop'n Music 19: Imperial Color Cover [1]
Category: Occultic;Nine, Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReianaSmiley/pseuds/ReianaSmiley
Summary: Tune Spirits has reached a new generation with the main characters of Occultic;Nine! This time, together they face many anything that comes their way, and also uncover new secrets. But then, the adventure turns into a survival game like most journeys do (except nobody dies) when they find out that all the pieces of the hardest puzzle in the Pixel Museum have scattered all over the world, leaving nothing but dust. Luckily, a red clover gives the two teams a chance to find all of them and put them back together.





	Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET: Imperial Red Clover

Reiana: So what's happening? 

Mimi: Reiana, 3 comets landed from outer space. One landed in front of you, another one landed in front of me, and another one landed in front of Nyami. 

Reiana: Well, that's totallly not a coincidence. 


End file.
